


Restless

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Kittykat gaming, Mortem3r - Fandom
Genre: Female Masturbation, Fingering, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Squirting, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy is home alone and needs to blow off some steam. Alone in her room she let's her imagination run wild.





	Restless

Suzy was laying on the bed trying to get comfortable. The door was shut so the cats wouldn't get in and the front door was locked. Arin was going to be at the office late and she was feeling restless. 

Her pajama pants were discarded on the side of the bed as she let the cool air hit her legs. She got comfortable on the pillow as she slipped her finger between her legs, running them gently along her clit and entrance.

The material to her panties was soft and already wet as she bit her lip at the slight relief of being touched. She spread her legs just a little while her fingers gently ran over herself. It was nice, but not entirely pleasurable just yet. She wanted to take her time.

Suzy closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she let her hand under her panties and found her clit. She thought of Arin, his fingers were on her clit instead, not hers. Circling around it a little faster she quietly moaned and ran her hand along her torso and groped her breast.

Panting slightly, she thought of Arins scratchy beard on her neck and breath in her ear. Her heart pounding, her body getting chills at the stimulation. She clenched around nothing as she thought of someone's fingers slipping inside her.

Were they Arins? He was working her clit in her thoughts. Her fingers curled inside of her, these weren't Arins fingers, they were  _ Dan's  _ fingers.  Arin was still behind her though, kneading her breasts.

She spread her legs further apart, vigorously fingering herself, imaging they were Dan's long fingers instead of her own. She imagined Arin behind her pinching her nipples as she laid on a bean bag chair.

Was she in the office now in this fantasy? She was. She was in the office where everyone could see her and touch her how they wanted. Her moaning got louder and her fingers went faster as she felt herself coming close to climax.

_ “Look at how pretty you are,”  _ she imagined Arins voice in her ear.

_ “She's so pretty and wet,”  _  Dan's face was close to her pussy. She pawed for her bullet vibe.

_ “Come on baby, come for me”  _ Arin encouraged, Dans fingers hitting her g-spot and she came. Shutting her legs and rolling her hips on her fingers. It was a small one and she wanted to keep going. She discarded her wet panties to the floor.

~~

Re-Adjusting herself she spread her legs apart and went back to her fantasy. She was in the office and everyone was watching her. Ross had his phone out and focused on her and Barry was sitting near by jerking off, his eyes on her.

Brian was between her legs. The vibe was set on low as she thought of Brian's tongue gently tease her.  She knew she wouldn't last after her previous orgasm.

She was already so close as her imagination ran wild. She thought of everyone taking turns with her. She was out in the open for everyone to see and have their way with. Arin had a superior look on his face, knowing that she was his wife and everyone wanted her.

God she needed a dildo. She wanted to imagine any of them inside of her, just getting the pleasure of being with her. She slipped the vibe to her entrance then back to her clit. The wetness smearing on herself as she got close and closer. Turning the vibe up on high, focusing on her clit and slipping her fingers inside herself again,she rolled her hips.  

She came, squirting over her fingers and onto the comforter.  Pleasure radiated through her whole body, the vibe still on her clit as she rode it out. She was moaning loudly, her body shook with aftershocks until she couldn't take anymore and pulled the vibe away.

She clenched around her fingers and slowly slipped them out. Laying her arm to her side as she caught her breath. Her legs were still spread as she shook, finally letting them fall to her side as she turned over.  She needed a shower and a new change of sheets. That could wait though, she wanted to relish in the afterglow.

  
  
  



End file.
